


Esquecidos

by juliacalasans



Series: Esquecidos [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: E, aprisionada nas paredes do meu silêncio, eu só posso esperar que você seja feliz com ela. Que tudo dê certo. Que eu não esteja, Ichigo, por favor, tão esquecida como eu me sinto agora. Que você não me torne um mero fantasma de seu passado.Não me esqueça, Ichigo, por favor. E isso é tudo no que eu me vejo no direito de te pedir.





	Esquecidos

Durante muito tempo, eu vivi num triste vazio de solidão. Depois que Shiba Kaien morreu, eu não tinha muitas pessoas com que me relacionar — meu irmão sempre foi um poço de frieza, meu capitão estava sempre doente e Renji se via cada vez mais distante.

Aí, Ichigo, apareceu você. Um humano idiota, mas um bom amigo, que me apresentou o mundo humano. Um mundo efêmero, mas de pessoas que se preocupam umas com as outras. Um mundo em que você não precisa se preocupar em encontrar um inimigo em cada esquina. Um mundo em que você pode rir, sem ter o medo de ser degolado logo depois. Um mundo com o qual eu me identifiquei, e, de repente, eu descobri que tinha amigos. E também descobrir que eu podia sim me apaixonar, e o pior: foi por você, Ichigo. Pelo humano estúpido que você é.

Pela sua determinação.

Sabe, eu nunca ambicionei que você me achasse a menina mais linda do mundo, nem que se apaixonasse perdidamente por mim. Mas eu sempre tive uma esperança, que eu mantinha ardendo lá no fundo — e foi nessa esperança que você jogou um balde de água fria, no momento em que a escolheu.

Inoue Orihime.

A princesinha.

A sua princesinha.

Porque ela, Ichigo? Porque não eu?

Você foi a primeira pessoa que realmente fez diferença na minha vida, e me lembrar de você com ela dói. É nessas horas que eu treino, Ichigo, treino até que não tenha mais forças para sequer pensar. E, quando tudo termina, eu choro. Choro o fato de ter que assistir à essa tortura. De ter que sorrir enquanto sinto mil facas me esmigalhando, me afogando na dor. Choro por ter de me contentar com tão pouco.

Porque, durante toda a minha existência, eu nunca me contentei com o que tinha  —sempre quis estar um nível acima. Mas nesse caso, porém, terei de ficar eternamente presa no patamar da amizade. Sua melhor amiga. Eu serei, para sempre, a baixinha sem peitos que mudou a sua vida.

Não o suficiente para mim. Mas isso é tudo o que terei.

E, aprisionada nas paredes do meu silêncio, eu só posso esperar que você seja feliz com ela. Que tudo dê certo. Que eu não esteja, Ichigo, por favor, tão esquecida como eu me sinto agora. Que você não me torne um mero fantasma de seu passado.

Não me esqueça, Ichigo, por favor. E isso é tudo no que eu me vejo no direito de te pedir.

 


End file.
